When LotR and a Midsummer Night's Dream Collide
by guardiangirl92
Summary: What would happen when the four main characters of one of Shakespeare's classic comedies wind up in Middle-Earth? A Lord of the Rings/Midsummer Night's Dream crossover. HermiaxLysander, eventual HelenaxDemetrius


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers movie or A Midsummer Night's Dream. **This was a writing project that I did for my 10th grade english class when we did A Midsummer Night's Dream and it was just for fun. I only own the cross between the Two Towers movie and the play and some of the plot changes.

**Summary:** What would happen if the four main characters of Shakespeare's classic comedy are whisked away to the world of Middle-Earth? Will the love square finally be broken? Or will they all perish in this new world full of danger and magic?

I hope you all enjoy this as much as I loved to write it and don't forget to comment. All comments and critiques are welcome. And now, without further adieu, I present _When the Lord of the Rings and a Midsummer Night's Dream Collide_.

* * *

**When the Lord of the Rings and a Midsummer Night's Dream Collide**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Athens. But to one Hermia, daughter of Egeus, it was beautiful and horrible all at the same time. You see, Egeus wanted his daughter to marry a guy named Demetrius, but she was in love with another guy named Lysander. When Hermia refused to obey her father's wishes, Egeus took her to the Duke of Athens, Theseus, along with Lysander and Demetrius.

Egeus told the Duke that Hermia should obey him and marry Demetrius or suffer the consequences and die, and accused Lysander of wooing and stealing his child from him. Lysander didn't deny it, but he plainly pointed out to both Egeus and Theseus that Demetrius was seeing Helena, daughter of Nedar, and had wooed her and, by doing so, won her affection.

Theseus had heard enough and, because he was a just and merciful Duke, but couldn't change Athenian law, gave Hermia four days to decide either to marry Demetrius, die or become a nun and live a life free of men and their company.

But Lysander wasn't so easily beat. When the Duke, Hippolyta, Egeus, and Demetrius had left them to talk, he asked Hermia to come and run away with him so that they could be together. Hermia happily and joyfully agreed to his proposal. But before she left, she told her best friend Helena (who was in love with Demetrius) her plan to run away and marry Lysander.

Helena, scornful that her love Demetrius was in love with Hermia, decided to tell Demetrius her friend's plan.

That night, Lysander and Hermia stole away into the woods in hopes of reaching his aunt's house before anyone noticed that they were missing. What they didn't know was that an infuriated Demetrius was seeking to find them and kill his adversary Lysander and a love-sick Helena was following Demetrius like a puppy. Little did any of them know what would befall them that night.

xX"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"Xx

Later that evening, the troublesome fairy Puck, Robin Goodfellow, but his friends called him Puck, was talking to another fairy when his master Oberon, the fairy king, and the fairy's mistress Titania, the fairy queen, walked into the same grove, at the same time. If that doesn't spell trouble, well, I don't know what else will.

"Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania," said Oberon, his voice saturated with arrogance and pride.

"Hello to thee as well, Oberon," answered Titania, wanting no part in this.

"My queen, will thou give me the changeling boy?"

"No, I will not, Oberon," said Titania icily. "The boy's mother was my loyal servant and friend and I promised her I would raise the child in her stead."

"I implore thee, Titania," Oberon begged grasping his mistress's shoulders. "Give me the Indian child so I can make him one of my warriors."

"No, by heaven, I will not!"

They kept at this for a good – twenty minutes or so; back and forth, sometimes more back than forth and sometimes more forth than back, if you understand my meaning. And all the while, Puck and the other fairies were taking bets on which of the two royal fairies would last the longest when something began to happen.

Puck felt that the air was saturated with magic, so much magic that it made his skin tingle in response. Then, so suddenly that no one had time to stop it, a huge vortex appeared in the sky over the forest. Oberon and Titania stopped arguing long enough to watch as four somethings, which looked like two men and two women, were sucked up into the vortex and it closed it's gaping, black mouth once more.

Puck (and the other fairies) only marveled at the sight and he thought to himself that this was definitely not good, not good at all. And he was definitely, absolutely right.

xX"Fool of a Took!"Xx

Hermia only saw a deep blackness above her and felt her feet leave the ground. She was being dragged into the darkness looming above her like a great shadow. She saw Lysander beside her and reached out for his hand so they wouldn't get separated. Lysander grabbed it and drew Hermia to his body so she wouldn't fly away.

Hermia wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and looked down. Two others were rushing towards them. But before she could see their faces clearly, the vortex swallowed the four up into pitch blackness. Hermia would never forget that ride.

She and Lysander were tossed and turned about and once or twice risked separating, but Lysander just held her tighter than before. Hermia closed her eyes and in two seconds… it was over. The jostling stopped and she could feel hard earth beneath her.

She opened her eyes and saw a forest, but it wasn't the forest she and Lysander had been in. It was older, much older, with long drapes of moss that flowed in a small breeze. Young Hermia could almost literally feel that this forest was old, full of memories and anger, both unknown and mysterious to her.

Lysander also awoke and untangled himself from Hermia. He stood up and gazed into the vastness of the forest. They were definitely not in Greece anymore.

"Lysander, where are we?" asked Hermia as she rose to her feet as well.

"I…I don't know, Hermia. I don't know." He remembered that they had been in the forest outside of Athens a minute ago, then the next they appeared in this strange looking wood.

_Crack._ Lysander twisted to his right, towards the sound. He looked this way and that among the trees, but he saw nothing.

'Must have been dreaming,' he thought to himself, forcing his heart to calm down.

_Crack, crack, crack. _Lysander wasn't dreaming after all. It was the sound of twigs, leaves and bramble branches snapping under someone's feet, but it was faint and sounded far off but slowly getting closer. Someone or something was moving closer and closer and closer.

Hermia grabbed Lysander in a panic. His body tensed up in fear and his right hand on his sword hilt, ready to fight anyone who tried to attack.

But what, more like who, came was a man with dark hair who looked noble but rugged at the same time, another man with braided gold hair and green attire, and a stout, very short man about four feet high with a curious looking helm and an axe.

Hermia and Lysander looked in wonder at the three strangers and, as they approached, Hermia saw that the golden haired man had pointed ears. Neither Lysander nor Hermia spoke (more like they were too stunned to speak).

It was the rugged looking man that spoke to them first.

"Hello, strangers," he said politely. Even his voice sounded noble, kind, and just like the voice of a king.

"Hello," said Lysander in response, but he still didn't trust any of them (who could blame the guy for not trusting three strangers that he didn't know).

"I didn't think any people would be in Fangorn Forest," said the stout man in a deep, baritone voice, who looked at Lysander and Hermia, sizing them up.

"So did I, Gimli, but here they are," the other man replied.

The stout man, dwarf to be exact, named Gimli huffed and turned to his other comrade, the gold haired man with the pointed ears, and asked, "Where do you think they come from, Legolas?"

"I don't know, my friend," said the golden haired man. Hermia noted that his voice was melodic, like a song, instead of the regular speech she was used to. "But they do seem strange and I've never seen clothes like that before." Our elf friend meant their Athenian clothing. "What do you think, Aragorn?"

The first man, Aragorn, Aragorn son of Arathorn to be exact, looked at Hermia and Lysander for a good two minutes and plainly said, "Well, I don't know where they come from, but they look lost."

"We are, good sir," said Lysander, who had finally plucked up the courage to speak. All eyes turned to him and he dipped his head a little to avoid their stares. "We, Hermia and I, were in the forest outside of Athens then we suddenly appeared in this wood."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stared at them for a good minute before Aragorn asked, "Athens? Where is that? I've never heard of the place in all of my travels."

"It's kind of hard to explain, sir, because we don't exactly know where we are to begin with."

"You're in Fangorn Forest near the borders of Rohan in Middle-Earth."

"Middle-Earth?"

"Maybe they came from over the western sea," Legolas suggested.

"Maybe, Legolas," Aragorn sighed, "Though I wish we had Gandalf. He'd probably know what's going on."

"Lord Elrond or even Lady Galadriel would probably know what's going on here because they both have the gift of foresight," Legolas pointed out.

"Well, let's get out of this confounded wood…" Gimli stopped short when Legolas glared at him. "Sorry, Legolas, and find someone who can explain this."

"All right, Gimli, though it breaks my heart that we couldn't find Merry and Pippin," said Aragorn sadly.

"Merry and Pippin?"

"Our companions, dear lady. We lost them near the Falls of Rauros east of here. They were captured by Orcs."

"Orcs?" Lysander asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Foul beasts of Sauron's, but these are Saruman's new breed of Orcs named Uruk-Hai. They are deadly and swift and can travel in the sunlight while Orcs can only walk in darkness. They will attack anything that gets in their way." Aragorn looked at Hermia. Terror was visible in her eyes. "I'm sorry, dear lady. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just telling your friend here about what these monsters were."

"Apology accepted."

"Oh, where are my manners?"

"Back in Rivendell with Arwen," Legolas answered with a smirk across his face. Aragorn only scowled and said, "We forgot to introduce ourselves, Legolas. You of all people should know that, being an elf princling and all."

Legolas only rolled his eyes. Oh, his duties as a prince! Be courteous and display good manners at ALL times.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn," said Aragorn, dipping his head with his hand over his heart in the custom of the elves.

"This is Gimli, son of Gloin," he continued, pointed to each of his companions in turn, "and Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, of the woodland realm."

"And I am Lysander," said Lysander presently. "And this is Hermia, daughter of Egeus."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lysander and Hermia," said Aragorn.

"May I ask something?"

"Yes, you may, Lady Hermia."

"What are your companions," Aragorn looked at Hermia with a surprised look, "I mean what kind of creature because I have never seen a man with pointed ears or a very small man either."

"I am an elf, lady," said Legolas politely, who never knew a person who didn't know about elves or even dwarves. "And my friend Gimli here is a dwarf."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold it," said Gimli waving his hand. "You mean to say that you have never seen an elf or a dwarf before in your life!"

"Well, no, I haven't," said Hermia awkwardly. "Where we come from there's no such thing as dwarves or elves."

"Can't say I'm surprised," said Aragorn, "since you don't know a thing about this place if it isn't anything like your own."

"Well, let's get moving," said Legolas trying to get a glimpse of the sky above them, but there were so many trees it was hard to see, even with hawk like elf vision.

"Right, let's go."

They walked for a good three hours when Legolas stopped in his tracks and said in elfish, "_Aragorn, there's something out there in the wood._" *

Aragorn walked up to his friend and asked, also in elfish, "_What do you see, Legolas?_"

"The White Wizard approaches this way," in the Common Tongue this time.

Aragorn tensed up and put his hand to his sword.

"Do not let him talk. He'll put a spell on us as soon as he can."

Gimli grasped his axe tightly and Legolas drew his fingers over his arrow's feathers.

"Lysander, keep Hermia back away from us," Aragorn instructed Lysander. Lysander took Hermia in his arms and walked about five feet away from Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"We must be swift."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli whipped themselves around and a bright light erupted in front of them. Gimli threw his axe at the light, but it shattered. Legolas released an arrow, but it splintered and Aragorn's sword burned like white hot metal and he had to drop it.

"You're tracking the footsteps of two Hobbits," said a voice, but it came from the light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked the light, but had to shield his eyes from its brilliance.

* All elfish phrases that I didn't know how to spell will be in English or the Common Tongue and the whole phrase will be italic.

"They passed through this way," said the light casually. "The day before yesterday. They met someone they didn't expect to see. Does that comfort you at all?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Cast down the light and show yourself!"

The light dissipated and an old man with a white beard, clothing and staff stood there. He looked wise, ancient, kind and powerful.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Aragorn.

Gimli just stood there in shock and Legolas got down on one knee and said, "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman the White."

"I _am_ Saruman, my dear elf," replied the old man. "Rather Saruman as he should be."

Aragorn took a step closer and said, "But you fell."

"Through fire…and water," said the old man. "From the lowest dungeon in Moria to the highest peak of the Misty Mountains, I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I casted down my enemy and smote his remains upon the mountain side. Darkness took me. I strayed out of existence and time. Stars were wheeling overhead and everyday was as long as a life age on the Earth. But it was not the end; I felt life in me once more. And I've been sent back to Middle-Earth until my task is complete."

"Gandalf," said Aragorn, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Gandalf?" asked the old man. "Yes… that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey…that was indeed my name."

"Gandalf," said Gimli, who was nearing the verge of crying.

"_I_ am Gandalf the _White_. And I have come back to you now at the changing of the tide."

Gandalf turned to Lysander and Hermia in turn and said, "I have, also with me, some friends of yours."

"Friends, sir?" asked Lysander.

"Come along now," said Gandalf behind him. Two people emerged from the trees, a man and a woman, both about Hermia's and Lysander's age. Hermia recognized them instantly.

"Helena? Demetrius?" she asked.

"Hello, Hermia," said Helena very sheepishly.

"How did you get here," Hermia asked her friend.

"I think the same way you and Lysander came here," said Helena. "We were walking, well, running, in the woods, when we saw this huge black thing up in the sky and it sucked us in. Everything went dark and the next thing we knew, we were here."

"Then this fellow Gandalf found us," continued Demetrius. "And we've followed him ever since."

Demetrius walked over to Hermia's side and asked, "Are you all right, love?"

Lysander groaned. His ever going battle with Demetrius was picking up again. He stepped over to Hermia's side as well and said, "Demetrius leave her alone."

"Why should I, Lysander?"

"Because she loves me and not you!"

"Well, who was picked by her father to wed her?"

"Well, who actually won her heart and affection?"

"Oh, stop it! Both of you!" exclaimed Hermia. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli only stared at one another. Okay, maybe Aragorn and Legolas knew what it was like to fight over a woman, but this was ridiculous!

"Do they always do this?" Aragorn asked Helena.

"For a while they have, though Demetrius loved me for a time. Then he started loving Hermia and left me. I don't know why though."

"Hmmm."

"Well, we need to be off to Edoras with all the speed we may," said Gandalf, starting to walk off into Fangorn Forest. "We have business to attend to."

"Edoras?" asked Gimli. "That is not a short distance."

All seven followed Gandalf and as they went along, Aragorn said to Gandalf, "We hear trouble with Rohan and that it goes ill with the King."

"Yes and it won't be so easily cured, Aragorn," Gandalf replied, stopping to look at Aragorn.

"So the three of us have run all this way for nothing?" exclaimed a frustrated Gimli. "We're just going to leave those poor Hobbits in this terrible, dark, dank, tree-infested…" Gimli stopped short. Hermia heard the sound of trees creaking and bending, but there was no wind and the trees were too large to be bent in a wind "I mean…a charming….quite charming…forest," said Gimli, trying to rephrase his sentence.

"It was more than chance that brought Merry and Pippin here to Fangorn," said Gandalf as he turned around to face Gimli. "A great power has been sleeping here for very many years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like small stones falling that start an avalanche in the mountains."

"You haven't changed in one thing, my dear friend," Aragorn said to Gandalf.

"Hmm?"

"You still speak in riddles." Both of them chuckled at what Aragorn said.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents will wake up from their sleep…and find that they are indeed strong."

"Strong?" asked Gimli. "Oh, that's very good."

"Stop your fretting, Gimli," said Gandalf and he started walking again. Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius and Helena followed him along with Legolas and Aragorn. "Merry and Pippin are very safe. In fact, they're safer than you are about to be soon."

"This new Gandalf's grumpier than the old one," said Gimli to himself.

Gandalf led the seven of them out of Fangorn to the edge of its wood. Four horses were waiting for them there with saddles and bridles. Aragorn's and Legolas's horses that Eomer gave them and two others that Gandalf had acquired earlier. Then Gandalf stood at the edge of the small hill they were on and whistled. He whistled two whistles, long and eerie but strangely beautiful. A whinny broke through the air and a white horse appeared on the plain. Gandalf smiled and awaited the creature.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are being cheated by a spell," said Legolas, stunned by the beast's beauty. The horse trotted up the plain and Hermia wanted to pet its nose and rub its ears at once. The horse pranced up to Gandalf and stopped, bobbing its head a couple times.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said honorably to the Mearas. "He is the Lord of all horses and has been my good friend through much peril and danger."

Gandalf stroked the Shadowfax's neck with the utmost care and mounted him. Aragorn mounted his own brown horse and Legolas mounted his gray horse and helped Gimli into the saddle. Lysander hoisted Hermia onto the roan and he mounted as well. Demetrius mounted his chestnut, but wouldn't allow Helena on the horse. After a couple minutes of arguing, Aragorn offered to let Helena ride behind him. He dismounted and helped Helena in the saddle before mounting once more.

"Let's be off," said Gandalf and he rode off in the direction of Edoras on Shadowfax.

They rode along the plains of Rohan until sunset and made camp on a small grassy hill. Demetrius and Lysander slept far away from the girls and each other, but Hermia and Helena slept close together to keep warm with Aragorn's and Legolas's cloaks draped over them.

The next morning they rode until they reached the hills around Edoras where they stopped there horses to look upon Edoras and the Golden Hall of the Kings.

"There it is. Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," announced Gandalf to his companions. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is corrupted by Saruman. Saruman's hold over the King is now very strong. Be careful what you say, all of you. Do not look for a warm welcome here."

They rode down the hills to the gate of Edoras and into the city, but Aragorn hesitated for a minute. A banner flew from inside the city to the ground below, the green banner of Rohan with a horse in full gallop. As they rode through the city the noticed that all the people were either suspicious or fearful, but it was faint. No one was smiling, no one was laughing or cheerful. Not even a child. Aragorn looked up and noticed a lady in white standing on the terrace of the Golden Hall. She was beautiful but sad.

"You could find more cheer in a graveyard," said Gimli glumly.

Aragorn looked back at the terrace, but the woman had vanished. Aragorn was perplexed by this, but he continued onward. They rode up to the foot of the staircase and dismounted. As they walked up the stairs, Hermia felt the glances of the people on the back of her neck. She looked up at the Golden Hall and felt like something was wrong, very wrong. As they neared the top of the staircase, a group of soldiers led by Hama, one of Théoden's captains of the Rohirrim.

"Ah," said a relieved Gandalf, pleased to see Hama.

"I can not allow you to see Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame," said Hama to a surprised looking Gandalf, "By the order of – Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf hesitated a second then nodded to his companions and they started taking off their weapons. Legolas gave them his Lorien bow and his quiver and his twin blades. Gimli gave them his axe, Aragorn his bow and arrows, sword and the knife Celeborn of Lorien gave him. Lysander and Demetrius also gave them their swords as well.

When Gandalf didn't give them his wizard's staff, Hama said, "Your staff, Gandalf."

"Oh, no," Gandalf protested. He was up to something. "You wouldn't separate an old man from his walking stick, would you?"

Hama agreed and let him keep it. Gandalf winked to Aragorn. All was going according to plan.

The company passed through the double doors of the Hall and crossed the enormous room to where Théoden sat on his throne. A man, Grima Wormtongue by name, was whispering something into the King's ear.

"The courtesy of your hall has been somewhat lessened lately, Théoden King," proclaimed Gandalf across the room to Théoden.

Grima whispered something else to Théoden and Théoden looked up at Gandalf and asked in a raspy voice, "Why…should I welcome you in my hall, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

Grima whispered again to Théoden and said to Gandalf, "This is such a late hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear here. 'Lathspell' I now name him and ill news is a very ill guest."

"Be quiet!" Gandalf said to Grima, who was tired of the worm's cunning. "Keep your forked tongue between your teeth. I did not pass through fire and death to trade twisted words with a witless worm."

He showed Grima his staff and Grima exclaimed, "His staff! I told you to take away the Wizard's staff!"

Several of the guards rushed into the hall and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lysander and Demetrius fought them off while Gandalf continued forward towards Théoden.

"Théoden," Gandalf proclaimed. "Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat upon the chair."

Legolas punched behind him, hitting a guard, and Gimli pinned Grima to the stone floor of the hall with his foot, saying, "I would stay very still if I were you, worm!"

"Look at me! I release you from Saruman's spell," Gandalf said to Théoden and he put out his hand to free the King from the evil enchantment that had been placed upon him by Saruman through Grima.

But to Gandalf's surprise, Théoden laughed a cold, mirthless laugh that chilled Hermia and Helena to the bone.

"You have no power over me here…Gandalf the Grey," said Théoden, but it wasn't Théoden.

Then Gandalf threw back his grey clothing to reveal his white brilliance. Théoden was thrown back in his chair by Gandalf's immense new powers.

"I will draw you, Saruman, like poison drawn from a wound," said Gandalf in an imposing voice. He flicked his staff at the King and it flung him further into the chair. The woman Aragorn had seen on the terrace appeared in the room and she started to run towards her king, but Aragorn held her in her spot, telling her to wait.

"If I go…Théoden will die," said Théoden, but it wasn't Théoden's voice. It was Saruman's. Gandalf flung him even further into the chair.

"You did not kill me when you had the chance," he said to Saruman. "You will not kill him.

"Rohan is mine, Gandalf," said Saruman menacingly.

Gandalf forced him further into the chair and said, "Be gone from him!"

Saruman/Théoden flung himself at Gandalf, but Gandalf flicked his staff yet again and forced Saruman out of Théoden's mind. Exhausted from his ordeal with Saruman, Gandalf stepped back a pace from the King.

The King slumped in his chair. Aragorn let the lady go and she caught the Théoden before he hit the floor. Something began to happen. His aged looking face began to change and his beard and hair grew less and golden and his eyes grew bright and he looked at the lady in white. The lady looked like she was about to cry.

"I know your face," he said to her. He touched her cheek. "Eowyn."

He turned to the Wizard in white perplexed and said, "Gandalf?"

"Breath the free air again, Théoden, my friend," said Gandalf.

Eowyn helped her uncle to his feet and Théoden faced the small abundance of people before him.

"Dark have been my dreams lately," he said softly and he looked at his fingers.

"Your fingers will remember your old strength…if they grasped your sword," said Gandalf, as if he had read Théoden's thoughts. Hama brought Théoden's sword to the dais and extended the blade with the hilt towards the King. Théoden placed his fingers gingerly on the hilt and wrapped his fingers around its leather bindings. He slowly drew the sword out of its sheath and looked it up and down. Then he gave a menacing look to Grima and ordered two guards to throw him out of the hall.

The guards dragged the whimpering Grima out of the hall of the king and flung him down the first flight of the stone steps. He groaned and winced in pain as Théoden advanced down the steps to him with his sword in his hand.

"I have…ever…served you, my liege," he said trying to save himself from Théoden's wrath while scuttling down the second flight of the shallow steps.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on my hands and knees like a beast!" exclaimed Théoden. He was thoroughly angry now.

"Don't send me from your sight, my Lord," Wormtongue pleaded.

Théoden swung his sword over his head ready to bring it down on Wormtongue, but as he started to bring it down, Aragorn held his sword arm and pleaded, more like grunted, "No, my Lord! Let him go, enough blood has been spilled because of him."

Théoden listened to what Aragorn said and let his sword arm drop to his side. Aragorn extended a hand to Grima, but the worm only spat on it and fled through the crowd.

"Out of my way, scum!" he shrieked and found a horse and rode out of Edoras to his master, Saruman, in Isengard.

"Hail, Théoden King!" proclaimed a voice in the crowd of people and all kneeled or bowed before their King including Aragorn.

Théoden turned away from his subjects and looked about the people crowded on the steps behind him and asked, "Where is Theodred…where's my son?"

Eowyn solemnly came forward and told her uncle that his son, her cousin, was dead. He was wounded by Orcs and had died from his wounds.

xX"That still only counts as one!"Xx

The same day there was a funeral for Prince Theodred of Rohan. He was carried by six warriors to his tomb outside of Edoras where all the past Kings of Rohan were buried. A procession followed Theodred's corpse among them where the King, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lysander, Hermia, Demetrius, and Helena. They followed until they reached the hill-like tomb.

There they placed Theodred in his tomb and Eowyn sang a lament in the ancient tongue of the Rohirrim. After Theodred was set on his stone bed, they sealed the tomb.

The crowd slowly diminished until Gandalf, Théoden and Hermia remained. Hermia stood solemnly by Theodred's tomb. She didn't know him, but somehow felt that she should pay her respects to the dead prince.

"Simbelmyne," said Théoden holding a small white flower he had plucked from the grass around the tomb. He threw it upon his son's grave. "It has grown on the tombs of my forebears," he turned his head to look at Gandalf, "Now it will cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these dark days should be mine. The young die and the old linger. That I should live to see the end of my house."

"Theodred's death was not of your doing," Gandalf reassured his friend.

"No parent should bury their child," said Théoden. With those words, he wept for his only son and heir.

"Theodred was strong in life," Gandalf told Théoden. "His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers."

Gandalf turned to leave so that Théoden could grieve for his son.

"Come, Hermia," he said the young maid and she agreed to come with him. As they walked, they saw two children on a horse. Hermia saw that the boy was ill and rushed to them as fast as her legs would allow her. The boy fell off the horse and Hermia took him into her arms. She placed him back on the horse and led them to the city.

xX"I'll have no pointy eared Elf outscoring me!"Xx

After they gave the children food and blankets, the two youngsters told them about the raid on their village.

"They didn't have any warning," said Eowyn for them. "They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving like fire through the Westfold of the land, burning everything as they go."

"Where is mama?" asked the little girl and Eowyn hushed her as she put a blanket around her shoulders.

"This is only but a taste of the horror that Saruman will unleash on Rohan," Gandalf said to Théoden. "All the more effective now that he is driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head-on, my friend. We must fight!"

"You have two thousand men heading north as we speak," said Aragorn to the King. "Eomer's still loyal to you and Rohan. His men will return to fight for their country and King."

Théoden stood up from his throne and said, "They'll be more than three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer can not help us now."

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, but Théoden read his mind and said, "I know what you want from me, Gandalf, but I will bring no more death to my people. I will not risk an open war."

"Open war is now upon you," said Aragorn knowingly. "Whether you would risk it or not, my King."

Théoden turn swiftly to look Aragorn in the face and said, "When last time I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"What do you plan to do?" Gandalf asked Théoden.

xX"Great! Where are we going?"Xx

Théoden made his decision as he saw best and Hama declared to the people, "By the order of the King, the city must clear out. We make for the fortress of Helm's Deep. Do not load yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you will need."

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lysander, and Demetrius went to the stables to make ready their horses.

"Helm's Deep!" exclaimed Gimli along the way frustrated. "They fly for the mountains when they should stand up and fight!"

"King Théoden is onlytrying to protect his people and do what he thinks is best for them," said Aragorn as he and Gandalf walked to the far end of the stable to where Shadowfax was stabled.

"Yes, but there is no way out of this; Théoden is walking into a trap," said Gandalf. He opened the door to Shadowfax's stable and stepped inside. "I fear for Théoden. I fear for the safety and survival of Rohan. Rohan's defenses at Helm's Deep have to hold out the night."

"They will hold, Gandalf, don't worry," Aragorn reassured Gandalf. Gandalf walked up to Shadowfax and rubbed his neck.

"The Gray Pilgrim…that's what they used to call me. For three hundred lives of men I have walked upon this earth and now I don't have any time," Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, "Now I must be off. Look to my arrival on the first light of the fifth day and at dawn look to the east."

"Go," said Aragorn opening the door wide for Gandalf to ride through.

Gandalf dug his heels into Shadowfax's sides and he rode out of the stable, down the hill, out the gates of Edoras and onto the plains to search for Eomer and his company.

xX"And you're coming with me...aren't you?"Xx

All prepared to leave for Helm's Deep. Hermia and Helena gathered supplies and the boys, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli got the horses ready. After a couple hours, they were ready to leave. A great procession of men, women, and children walked out the gates of Edoras on the road to Helm's Deep. They rode or walked until it was almost twilight and made camp. They made soup and ate before settling down for the night.

They kept doing this for several days always walking or riding their horses. On the fourth day from Edoras, Hama and Gamling rode out ahead to look for anything unusual while Legolas perched himself on a rock face. Hama's and Gamling's horses whinnied in fear and sidestepped this way and that, rolling their terror filled eyes. A dog like beast with something that looked like mutilated man pounced on the unsuspecting duo and killed Hama.

Legolas shot the dog and killed the Orc and called to Aragorn saying, "A scout!"

Aragorn rushed to his companions with all the speed his legs could muster.

"What is it, Aragorn? What's going on?" asked Théoden who had heard the commotion.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn called. The crowd panicked and scattered a bit in fear. Riders appeared and rode up the hill.

"Riders, up to the column!" called Théoden. He rode to Eowyn and said, "You must get the people down to Helm's Deep."

"I can fight…"

"No, Eowyn!" Théoden exclaimed. He caught himself and also said a little calmer, "You must do this, please…for me, Eowyn."

"Lysander! Demetrius!" called Aragorn. They turned to look at him. "Go with the women and children to Helm's Deep!"

They nodded and put the girls on their horses. Together with Eowyn they rushed to Helm's Deep. It was a couple of hours before they reached the plains around the great city. There they saw it in all its glory.

Helm's Deep. The Hornburg. Stronghold of the Rohirrim.

They rode all the way to the gates and walked inside. Helm's Deep was bigger than the four lovers had ever imagined. It was literally carved from the mountain itself. They immediately began preparing and took all their belongings and food to the caves. After a few hours, they heard the gates open again and the sound of hooves.

"Make way for Théoden King!" Gamling's voice rang throughout the Hornburg and Eowyn, Lysander, Demetrius, Hermia, and Helena went to greet them.

"So few," said Eowyn scouring the riders. "So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe now," Théoden said to his niece. "We have paid for it with many lives."

"My lady, Eowyn," said Gimli. He wasn't wearing his helm now.

"Lord Aragorn? Where is he, Gimli?" Eowyn asked.

"He fell on the battlefield," said Gimli sadly. They couldn't believe it, but Gimli's face was serious. Eowyn looked at her uncle and he had the same expression.

"Eowyn?" asked Hermia concerned for her new friend.

"Keep moving things to the caves," Eowyn said stoically to her friends. And they did what they were told. Within hours the caves were stocked and people were slowly filing in. When the sun was nearing the west, someone rode into the gates. Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius, and Helena joined the crowd and saw in wonder that it was Aragorn.

"He's alive." They heard people say for they had thought he was dead.

"Where is he?" called a voice. It was Gimli. "Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" he walked up to Aragorn and his mood changed, "You are the luckiest, reckless man I ever met. Oh, bless you, laddie!"

"Where's the King?" asked Aragorn and Gimli nodded to the hall above them. Hermia, Lysander, Helena, and Demetrius followed Aragorn to the hall where he was stopped by Legolas before he had reached the door.

"_You're late, Aragorn_," Legolas said in Elfish. Then he added in the Common Tongue after looking at his wounds, "You look terrible."

Aragorn just laughed and both placed an arm on the other's shoulder. Then Legolas drew out a jewel from his pocket and handed it to Aragorn. The Evenstar that Arwen had given to him. Aragorn thanked his friend, put it around his neck and walked to the hall doors. Aragorn flung them wide open and walked to the King.

It was in a separate room, with Legolas, Gimli, Lysander, Hermia, Demetrius, Helena and Gamling, that Théoden asked Aragorn, "A great horde, you say?"

"All Isengard is unleashed," said Aragorn.

"How many are there?"

"Ten thousand strong at the least."

"Ten thousand strong?" Théoden asked astonished by the news of this great host.

"It is an army bred for one single purpose," said Aragorn. "To destroy the race of men. They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden didn't fret or panic. He only said, "Then let them come."

xX"Certainty of death...small chance of success... What are we waiting for?"Xx

Théoden gave orders for the gates to be secured and that ever man and boy able to wield a sword be sent to the armory.

"We will protect the causeway and the gates from above on the walls," he told Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "No army has ever breached this fortress before now nor ever will!"

"This is no bunch of witless, mindless Orcs," said Gimli. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is very thick and their shields are broad."

"I have fought many battles, Gimli," said Théoden to his little friend. "I know how to defend my people."

He walked back through the gates and walked along the battlements giving more orders to his men.

"Saruman's foul Orcs will pillage and burn everything," said Théoden as he walked along the inner wall. "But crops can be replanted, homes can be rebuilt. Inside these walls, we can outlast them."

"They don't come to destroy crops and villages, they come to destroy us people down to the last child," said Aragorn. Théoden caught Aragorn by the sleeve and said acidly, "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be Rohan's end, then I would have my men make such an end that will be worthy of remembrance."

As Théoden started to walk away, Aragorn said, "Send out some riders, my Lord. You must call for help."

"And who will come to us, Aragorn?" Théoden asked softly. "Elves? Dwarves? We're not as lucky as you are. The old alliances from long ago are dead."

"Gondor will answer surely."

"Gondor!" said Théoden gruffly. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell to those monsters? Where was Gondor when our enemies were closing in around us? Where was Gon…," he stopped in midsentence, "No, Aragorn, we are really alone."

Théoden walked up the stairs to Helm Deep's main hall and kept giving orders to Gamling and his captains. The women and children, the old and the very young, were taken to the caves with food and supplies.

Aragorn and Théoden spent the rest of their time giving the soldiers commands and making sure the battlements and gate were properly secured.

Meanwhile, Lysander, Demetrius, and the girls were helping women and children into the caves inside the mountains. When it was time for Helena and Hermia to go inside as well, Lysander and Demetrius decided to escort them (well, Demetrius only wanted to escort Hermia).

Aragorn came from inside the caves laying out battle plans to Legolas and the elf protested that Aragorn rest. Then a voice rang out from the crowd.

"Aragorn…Lord Aragorn!" It was Eowyn. She ran to the elf and Aragorn and said, "My Lord, I'm being sent to the caves."

"That is a great honor," said Aragorn.

"To take care of the children and find food and beds for the men when they return," she protested. "What renown is in doing that?"

"Eowyn, there will come a time when valor comes without renown. These people need you." Aragorn turned to leave.

"You don't ask your friends, except Hermia and Helena, to stay behind," called Eowyn. Aragorn turned round to face her. "They stay by your side because they don't want to be separated from you. Because they love you."

Aragorn looked at her and she said, "I'm sorry."

She turned and went to the caves.

Aragorn turned and saw Helena fighting with Demetrius again. Hands were flying and insults were hurled right and left. When they had stopped bickering and Helena went to help an old woman into the caves, Aragorn walked over to Demetrius and asked, "What was that all about?"

"She was trying to pursue me again and tell me that she only wants me to love her. Doesn't she know that I love Hermia and not her?" he asked the ranger. Aragorn just shook his head at him.

"She loves you, you know," said Aragorn. Demetrius turned his head to look at Helena and narrowed his eyes. "She loves you more than life itself." Demetrius turned his head back to Aragorn and looked him in the face, trying desperately to find some clue in his face and eyes that he was lying to him. "What's the point of wooing Hermia, when you all ready have someone who loves you?"

Demetrius bowed his head in shame and disgust. He did love Helena and had even proposed to her, now he was cheating on her for Hermia.

"There is no point," he said. Aragorn nodded in agreement. Demetrius lifted his head, his eyes were watery. "What am I going to say to her?"

"When the time is right," said Aragorn, "you'll know. Come, we need to get ready for battle."

xX"The course of true love never did run smooth."Xx

All the men, strong boys, the elf, and the dwarf went to the armory and suited up. Aragorn looked at them all as they fitted into mail shirts and armor and shook his head.

"Farmers, workmen, stable boys," he said, "these are no soldiers."

"Most of them have seen too many winters," Gimli pointed out.

"Or too few," said Legolas. He looked at the sorry looking band of men and also said, "They're scared. I can see the fear in their eyes."

The bustling stopped and all eyes turned on him.

"_They should be scared_," Legolas to Aragorn in Elfish. "_Three hundred...to ten thousand?_"

"_They have a better chance here than in Edoras_," Aragorn pointed out to the elf also in Elfish.

"_Aragorn, they will not survive this night. They will all die!_"

"Then I will die as one of them!" Aragorn said in the Common Tongue to his friend before he left the room fuming.

"Let him go, Legolas," said Gimli when the elf was going to talk to his friend again. "Just let him be."

Everyone continued to get ready for battle and soon all were buzzing like bees about Helm's Deep getting into their positions along the walls and battlements. Aragorn sat on the steps leading to the hall and watched a young lad finger his sword.

"Give me your sword, lad," he said. The boy looked up at him. He walked over and gave Aragorn his sword.

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my Lord," said the boy. "The men say that will not survive the night. They say it is futile."

Aragorn stood and swung the Haleth's blade in graceful arcs, unconsciously amazing the boy with his superior skill with a blade. After he was through, he said, "This is a very good sword, Haleth," he gave the young lad back his sword, "There is always hope."

Then Aragorn went to the armory and put on a mail shirt, jerkin and fastened his curved elfin dagger to his belt given to him by Lord Celeborn of the Golden Wood. When he went to pick up his sword, Legolas handed it to him.

"You have led us this far," the elf said, "I know you will not lead us astray. Forgive me, my friend. I was wrong to believe it was hopeless."

Aragorn told Legolas it was all right and he had no hard feelings for the elf. Then Gimli came out trying to put on a mail shirt.

"If I had some time, I would have had this adjusted," he grunted and finally the mail shirt ran along his stout body and hit the floor. Four inches of the sturdy links were on floor around his feet.

"It's a little bit tight across the chest." In fact it was too large for him anyway.

Suddenly, a horn broke the dead silence of the fortress.

"That is not an Orc horn," said Legolas and he and Aragorn sprinted up the steps of the armory into the night air. Lysander and Demetrius were all ready on the steps leading to the Keep with Théoden.

An elf stood before King Théoden with a great multitude of Elfin warriors on the street leading from the front gate. He bowed gracefully and Théoden asked, "What's the meaning of this?"

"I bring you word, my King, from Lord Elrond of Rivendell," the elf said. "Long ago, an alliance was made between our two races and we've come to honor that allegiance."

"_Mae govannen, Haldir,_" said Aragorn in Elfish and he embraced his friend. "You are very welcome here."

"We are proud to fight side by side Men once more," said Haldir as his warriors turned to face Théoden.

xX"There is plenty for the both of us. May the best _dwarf_ win!"Xx

Night had fallen long ago and now the army of Men, led by Théoden and Aragorn, and Elves, led by Haldir and Legolas, Gimli, Lysander, and Demetrius waited for Saruman's army to arrive. It was a tedious wait.

"You could have picked a better spot, Legolas," Gimli complained to his pointy-eared friend. Legolas grinned while keeping his gaze straightforward across the battlefield. In fact, the dwarf couldn't see a thing because he was too short to see over the safety barrier of the Deeping Wall.

Aragorn, Lysander, and Demetrius stepped up to their friends and Gimli said to Aragorn, "Well, laddie, let's hope your luck lasts the night."

A roll of thunder sounded through the plains of Rohan and lightning that almost literally tore the sky in two.

"Your friends are also with you, Aragorn," said Legolas.

"Well, let's hope that they last the night too," said Gimli. But this was no time for making jokes. Rain started pouring in torrents and pinged against the Rohirrim's and the Lorien elves' armor. The thunder and lightning continued, not helping the situation at all. The Uruks approached the Deeping Wall and halted a bowshot from it and the Hornburg.

"_Give them no mercy because you will receive no mercy,_" Aragorn ordered the elves on the Deeping Wall, walking in between the lines of soldiers.

The Uruks started to jeer and taunt the soldiers in their own language and beat their spears upon the ground beneath them.

"What…what's happening out there?" asked Gimli jumping up and down to get a better look.

"Should I describe it to you…?" asked Legolas.

"Hmm?"

"Or would you like me to find a box for you?" Gimli laughed half-heartedly.

The Uruks yelled and screeched, continuing to beat their spears and shields, until it all stopped very suddenly.

An archer on the wall let his arrow loose to soon.

"_Hold!_" shouted Aragorn in elfish.

The arrow had pierced an Orc in the neck and he fell to the ground dead. The Uruks howled, yelled, and bellowed and they advanced on the Deeping Wall. The battle of Helm's Deep had begun.

The Orcs charged the wall and the elves, at Aragorn's signal, let loose their arrows upon the foul fiends. All the archers released their arrows from all directions on the enemy. Many fell, but more came, this time with ladders. The ladders were set along the wall and the swordplay began.

Lysander and Demetrius had never been so scared in their lives. They fought this way and that cutting down their enemies with every stroke. They heard Legolas and Gimli shout how many Uruks they killed thus far and Aragorn and Théoden give commands either in Elfish or in the Common Tongue.

Many of the Uruks were marching up the causeway to the gate with a battle ram, protecting themselves with shields until they reached it.

"Brace the gates!" called Théoden through the rain and the men placed themselves upon it to secure it further.

The battle was fierce and it looked like they had a chance, but the Uruks were hulling huge blacks shapes into the drain in the wall. A huge Uruk carried a sparking torch and ran to the drain ready to die setting what ever the stuff was on fire.

"_Take him out, Legolas_!" cried Aragorn pointing to the Uruk. Legolas shoot an arrow at the suicide runner, but only he hit him in the shoulder and he kept running.

"_Take him out! Kill him!_" Aragorn cried desperately. Legolas shot again hitting the Uruk in the other shoulder, but he fell into the drain and that part of the wall exploded. Rocks, elves, and men flew everywhere. Aragorn was launched and hit the ground below dazed. Water poured out of the breeched wall and the Orcs rushed inside, caring less about the crashing mass.

Aragorn got up and faced the enormous wave of foes.

"Aragorn!" called Gimli and with a cry he fell among the Orcs, killing many of them with his axe, but he slipped and fell into the water.

"Gimli!" Aragorn made a quick decision. While Gimli was still underwater, he told the archers to give the Uruks a volley, killing many that were unfortunate to meet their points. Then Aragorn charged them along with Demetrius and Lysander.

Also, so fast that the Uruks didn't know what hit them, Legolas rode down the steps of the wall on a shield, shooting arrows among the Uruk-Hai. He reached the bottom and hopped of the shield and it hit an Uruk, killing it.

The fighting raged on until Théoden ordered Aragorn to pull his men back to the Keep. Aragorn yelled in Elfish for them to fall back to the Keep and an elf and Legolas dragged a resistant Gimli up the steps.

Aragorn called to Haldir to come back to the Keep. The elf fought for a couple more minutes, still giving orders to his fellow warriors, and was wounded by an Uruk. Then he was struck in the back by another enemy's sword.

"Haldir!" cried Aragorn, desperate to reach his friend.

Haldir fell and as he died Aragorn took him in his arms. So died Haldir of Lorien. Aragorn placed a hand on his heart and then placed it on his friend's heart and released him. He punched an Uruk on its ladder, grabbed the ladder and let it fall with him on it.

He landed on the ground, killed a few more Uruks and rushed up the stairs with Lysander and Demetrius. But it wasn't over. The gate was almost breeched. The men fought earnest to make sure the enemy didn't break through. Many died and Théoden was wounded by an Uruk spear.

When Aragorn and the others reached the gate, Théoden said, "Hold them off."

"How long do you need?" asked Aragorn.

"As long as you can give me, Aragorn."

Aragorn and Gimli moved quickly through a side door in the gate that led to the outside of the wall. They heard Théoden give orders for the men to brace the gate while they slowly moved along the edge of the wall.

Aragorn peered around the corner to get a good look of how far the jump was.

"Oh, come on, Aragorn, we can take 'em!" said Gimli.

"It's a long way across," said Aragorn.

Gimli looked across Aragorn to get a good look then he said quietly, "Toss me."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the dwarf in disbelief. "What?"

"I can't make the jump, Aragorn. You're going to have to toss me!"

Aragorn slowly nodded. He grabbed Gimli and Gimli pleaded of him, "Please don't tell the elf."

"Not one word." And he tossed the dwarf onto the unexpecting Uruks. With a yell, Aragorn jumped too and together he and Gimli fought back the Uruks so that the Rohirrim could barricade the gate. But the Uruks had another surprise.

Great crossbows were stationed around the Hornburg. They shot huge metal arrows from these massive contraptions. From them they pulled up huge ladders and started to siege the mighty fortress.

"Aragorn! Gimli! Get out of there now!" called Théoden as they placed the last boards on the door.

"Aragorn!" called Legolas from above and he threw a rope down to his companions. Aragorn grabbed the rope with one hand and Gimli in another and started scaling the walls of the Hornburg. Legolas pulled them up until they reached the edge and he pulled Aragorn and Gimli onto the wall's landing with Lysander's and Demetrius' help.

The Orcs fought brutally and savagely against their foes until Théoden ordered the men that were left to pull back. The Uruks breeched the castle and the survivors were forced to retreat to the Keep.

They barricaded the door and kept pilling tables, chairs and boards so the Uruks couldn't get through. The enemy pounded on the door with the battering ram. The barricade wouldn't last long, but the women and children were in danger.

Sensing the danger to the helpless women and children, Aragorn asked Théoden, "Is there any way for the women and children to escape?" When he said nothing, Aragorn asked, "Is there no other way for them to flee?"

"There's one passage and it leads into the mountains," said Gamling. "But the women and children won't get far, the Uruks are far too many."

"Send word down for the women and children to get to the mountain pass," Aragorn ordered Gamling. "And block the entrance."

"So much death," said Théoden vaguely. "How can men fight against such hate?"

"Ride out with me," said Aragorn. "Ride out with me and meet them."

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan and for your people."

"Aragorn, the sun's rising," said Gimli.

Aragorn looked through the window and remembered what Gandalf had said. "_Look to my arrival on the first light of the fifth day and at dawn look to the east._"

"Yes. Yes," said Théoden. "The horn of the Hornburg will sound in the deep…one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed happily and he raced to the mouthpiece of the huge horn.

"May this be the day when we draw swords together," Théoden said to Aragorn. They made ready their horses and mounted them and faced the doorway.

"Now for ruin, for glory, and a red dawn," said Théoden and he put on his helm. The deep blast of the horn was heard all throughout the Hornburg with Gimli blowing all his wind through it.

Théoden, Aragorn and the rest charged the door when it burst open and rode down the streets of Helm's Deep to the gate slashing down Orcs along the way. They burst through the gate and rode through the array of Uruks cutting them down and trampling them with their horses. The battle of the horsemen and the Uruks continued until a white horse and rider appeared on the huge hill to the east.

"Gandalf," said Aragorn relieved.

"Théoden now stands alone," said Gandalf.

"Though not really alone," said a proud looking man. "Rohirrim!"

A great host of horses and their riders appeared on the edge of the hill.

"Eomer," said Théoden.

"To the King, Rohirrim!" cried Eomer son of Eomund and he, Gandalf and the multitude of horses rode down the hill bringing the dawn with them. As they reached the Uruks, the sun shone brightly blinding the Uruks, catching them off guard and they fell to the many swords and battleaxes born down upon them.

Uruks fell with every stroke of the sword, axe, bow, spear, and Gandalf's Wizard staff. They fought and fought, but every minute the Uruks became more faint-hearted and started to flee northward. They ran, with the Eorlingas in pursuit, into a forest.

"Back!" called Eomer. "Keep back from the trees!"

It was the Forest of Fangorn and the Orcs were running right into it. Then a marvelous thing happened: the trees moved, killing Uruks with every smash of their roots and branches until nothing remained. So ended the battle of Helm's Deep.

The riders went back to Helm's Deep victorious and all celebrated this marvelous feat. The women and children were taken out of the caves and all were joyous that the nightmare was over. Hermia and Helena came out and Aragorn, Lysander, Demetrius, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf himself greeted them. Hermia ran to Lysander and embraced him.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" she asked taking his face into her hands.

"I'm fine, Hermia," he assured her. "I'm all right."

"Oh, Lysander, I was so scared."

"I was too. I was so afraid that those monsters had gotten to the women and children before the battle was over."

"They didn't, thanks to you and the others."

"Hermia," Lysander said softly and he embraced her even tighter. Demetrius left Lysander's side and walked up to Helena.

"So, come to scorn me have you?" she asked bitterly.

"No, I haven't, Helena," he said taking her hands and he dropped onto one knee. "I've come to apologize for my wrongdoings." Helena looked at him surprised, but happy as well. "I've been a fool. I have been pursuing what I thought was my true love when my true love was right here trying to straighten me out."

"Demetrius."

"Helena, can you forgive me?" he pleaded.

"Of course I can, you silly goose!" Demetrius stood up and kissed Helena. It became so quiet that you could almost hear the sighs of the spectators around them. Of course, the two didn't mind that the others were watching them. After a minute they broke apart, their eyes watery with happy tears. Demetrius then turned his head to look at Lysander and Hermia.

"Hermia, Lysander, can you forgive me for what I did?"

Hermia and Lysander smiled at the pair and Hermia said, "Oh, of course, as long as you take good care of my friend, Demetrius."

"I will, Hermia. I intend to wed her when we get back to Athens."

"When do you think we'll go home?" asked Lysander. The four all looked at Gandalf. His eyes were twinkling knowingly at them.

"Oh, I think very soon," said Gandalf and he looked up at the sky. Lysander looked too, as well as Hermia, Helena and Demetrius. A great darkness was above them and they felt their feet leave the ground once more.

"Good bye, dear friends!" called Hermia to her new friends as the vortex dragged them in. "We'll miss you!"

And they were swallowed up into darkness.

The next thing they knew was when they woke up to the sound of hunting horns and to Theseus, Hippolyta and Egeus standing above them. They were puzzled by this, but knew that they were home, back in the forest outside of Athens. But had their adventure in Middle-Earth only been a dream? Was it only their imagination or had they just witnessed one of the greatest moments in that world's history? Well, if it had been their imagination, then that had been one crazy dream. But… when dreams become reality…reality… becomes a dream.

The End

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah and they all lived happily ever after without any dealings with fairies or Puck's mistakes. But the question is…did they really live happily ever after…or is that our dream? Well, we'll never know, but we can always use our imaginations and dream up what happens after the words in the book are finished telling their story. And if you didn't like this rendition of A Midsummer Night's Dream…then pretend this story was all a dream and forget about it. If you like it, well, I'm glad you did as every author is.

Yours Truly,

Guardian

P.S. The fairies made me do it.

Just kidding. ;)


End file.
